User talk:Invisibool
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Gitchee Gitchee Goo! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 22:35, 21 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Sorry I'm sorry, It's just that without a summary, It was a harder to believe you and since I couldn't watch the episode, I found it easier not to believe it, It was my poor judgement skills actually. Sorry.--Ardi 00:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, Invisbool, thanks for understanding what I've been trying to tell the community since I saw thwe episode. I noticed that she move her mouth and at the same time she says "Way to Go!". It's good to see more users watch the episodes carefully.—Perryfan 00:57, 01 May 2009 (UTC() Editing tips Got some editings tip to help you out. The pipe (the vertical line) in a link is used to signal that you want to display the link differently. For example, if you have Baljeet, this means that you want to display the link for Baljeet Patel as "Baljeet". On one of the pages, you had Fireside Girls, which means you were trying to display the link to the Fireside Girls as "Fireside Girls", and that was exactly the same. All you needed in that case was Fireside Girls. The exception to this is for a Wikipedia link. It has to have the pipe in there and a display name. For example: Phil Collins. If you don't put the pipe in, the link looks like this: wikipedia:Phil Collins. With the pipe, it looks like this: Phil Collins. Also, we have a lot of redirects in place. You can just use Ferb and it will go to the page for Ferb Fletcher. The ones I can think of off the top of my head are: :Mom, Linda, Dad, Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Agent P, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Jeremy, Suzy, Reginald, Grandpa Reginald, Winnifred, Grandma Winnifred, Clyde, Grandpa Clyde, Betty Jo, Grandma Betty Jo There's also some for mis-spellings, such as Winifred instead of Winnifred. If you use these, it will save you some typing. — RRabbit42 15:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC)